


An Unusual Dragon Situation

by WingedFlight



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Crossover, Gen, Here there be dragons, Narnia Fic Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/pseuds/WingedFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to Cambridge after a voyage across the Eastern Sea leads Eustace to realize that he is not the same boy who fell through the painting. He has grown in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Dragon Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



> For those not familiar with the Temeraire series, it takes place in an alternate universe where dragons exist and participate with their riders in the Napoleonic Wars (and are therefore still around in the 1940s). It is not necessary to be familiar with that series in order to read this fic.
> 
> It should also be noted that the diary entries in this story are mental drafts only, as Eustace’s journal remains lost on an island in the middle of the Eastern Sea.

6 August. Have been home ten minutes if this isn’t a dream. The weather is even more cold and miserable than usual, although that’s almost to be expected after months at sea in a Tropical climate. At least the heat there had become gradually bearable. I doubt anyone could get used to this unnatural damp chill. I feel v. sluggish. The others pretend to take no notice to the change in weather in favour of staring at me in horror. I suspect they would have much rather left me behind. L. just suggested we hide in the woods before Alberta and Harold come home but E. says that would only make them more frantic overall. Proof that even the most stuck-up of cousins can be rational at times. All the same, I am apparently not allowed inside the house. Cannot believe that they insist on treating me as though I were still a -- a -- oh no. A dragon? I can’t be stuck as a dragaaaAAARRRGG

\--o--

_ROAR_

\--o--

6 August. Evening now. Harold and Alberta have returned home from their work and social calls respectively. It turns out that finding a dragon in the middle of her smoldering Victory Garden throws A. into a true (and utterly ridiculous) Panic -- despite the fact that she is otherwise more sensible than Most. She came at me with a broom which was v. hurtful emotionally. H. just stood there with his mouth so wide that Reepicheep could have jumped in. Then L. tried to distract everyone with a cup of tea and E. bundled H. and A. into the house. I can see them shouting in the kitchen. It isn’t fair. You’d think they’d be more concerned about my suffering -- this bracelet on my arm hasn’t gotten any less uncomfortable since returning home and I am sure H. knows someone who can get it off.

\--o--

TO: EDMUND PEVENSIE ℅ SCRUBB  
ON WAY WITH HELP STOP KEEP A AND H CALM STOP

\--o--

7 August. Much too early for anyone in their right mind to be awake. Spent last night huddled around the fire I set to the remains of A.’s Victory Garden, but was still chilled and hardly slept. After perhaps 2 (at the most!) hours of fitful dozing, was woken in a most Horrible manner by wind and dirt in my face. No chance of sleep after that, especially when it turned out that another dragon was attempting to intrude. I tried to scare it off with hissing and fire but cousin Peter appeared out of nowhere to start yelling at me as though I were the one trampling about in some stranger’s backyard. Could have pointed out the injustice of this but it is tiresome to write in dirt to communicate, so I didn’t bother. In any case, P. is more preoccupied with the new dragon -- apparently it flew him all the way here overnight. Seems even the creatures of this world bow down to my Cousins. Appalling, if you ask me.

\--o--

7 August. Noon. Other dragon, Cornelius, is an insufferable know-it-all. I had hoped that leaving the Dawn Treader would mean the end of my interactions with persons and creatures possessing this character flaw but apparently I was v. mistaken. C. not only brought P., but also his captain and her daughter. Don’t know what I expected from professionals but overall they are utterly useless: neither C. nor his captain have ever heard of a boy-turned-dragon. They haven’t any idea how to turn me back, either. I am sure H. is complaining about the waste in tax dollars if this is all the help we can get. He is still inside the house so I don’t know absolutely. The captain’s daughter tried to talk to me earlier so I snapped at her, and then she punched me in the nose. I am getting v. tired of all the abuse.

\--o--

7 August. Evening again and no one is any closer to sorting out my problem.  A. and H. came outside briefly but disappeared again when I looked at them. Must have been the chill in the air. The others remained huddled in a corner of the yard to discuss my situation. It has been determined that I am not any breed of dragon that the captain is familiar with. I could have pointed that out already but, after listening to C. show off his ability to speak all day long, I decided to let them muddle that out for themselves. Obviously speech or lack thereof is no indication of Intelligence, as my time in N. had already proven to me.

\--o--

TO: COMMANDER SHAW  
UNUSUAL DRAGON SITUATION CONFIRMED STOP REPORT TO FOLLOW STOP

\--o--

8 August. Expect it is just after midnight. Have been kept awake by C.’s incessant snoring. Everyone else, of course, has gone to bed. Only exception is the captain’s daughter, who claims to be an insomniac. I would be suspicious of ulterior motives, but so far she has done nothing more than sit silently in the dirt patch where A.’s Victory Garden used to be. Thought briefly she had fallen asleep like that, but just saw her stretch. Can’t think why she wouldn’t stay inside. Must think it’s admirable to brave the cold. I just think it’s idiotic.

\--o--

8 August. Must be near 2 in the morning, at least. Girl still awake in the dirt patch. Caught me staring earlier but did not go inside, just stared back. She has very wide eyes and is good at not blinking. Obviously if I were still human, I could have lasted longer, but dragon eyes are so big that it is easy for dust to blow in. Especially when that dragon is laying next to a dirt patch. She smirked at me after I blinked, adding insult to injury. I decided that just because she chose to sit in my dirt patch doesn’t mean I have to watch her, so I turned my head away.

\--o--

8 August. C. is not nearly as interesting to watch as the Girl. Turned my head back and was relieved to see she was watching the stars. Good -- I have no desire in planting the false idea that she may have achieved anything at our last encounter. Moon is nearing the horizon and I still have not slept at all. Can only hope C. flies home tomorrow so I don’t have to listen to his snoring again.

\--o--

8 August. Girl spoke to me. She said, and I quote, “Looks like the sun is coming up.” Then she stretched again. I grunted, and she seemed to take that as permission to keep talking. Told me about the Royal Aerial Corps, where she is apparently a Cadet. Obviously I know about the RAC already, having read the proper sort of books, but at least this was more interesting to listen to than C.’s snores. Ended too soon when E. came to fetch her for breakfast. “We’ll have to continue this later,” she told me, and would have gone right inside but I grunted at her again. Had to scratch my question in the dirt but she, at least, had no trouble reading it. “Pole,” she answered, “My name is Jill Pole.”

\--o--

TO: CAPTAIN DOROTHY POLE ℅ SCRUBB  
RETURN TO COVERT IMMEDIATELY STOP BRING NEW DRAGON STOP

\--o--

8 August. Mid-morning. One good thing about being a dragon: extra rations. C.’s captain bought sheep and some were for me. V. satisfying after two days of raw or charred vegetables. Pole kept me company again while I ate. Orders came from RAC before I had finished. It has been determined that I am to go to a covert with Pole. Even H. and A., who usually claim to be Pacifists, have agreed that this would be the best course of action. Would have thought they, at least, would stick to their Ideals. Reluctant to leave home but am reminded of extra rations and more room for sleeping. Also more likely someone there will know how to turn me back into a boy. Expect they will try to give me a captain but I won’t put up with that sort of thing. Pole can keep me company.

\--o--

8 August. Flight shorter than anticipated but that is the only good thing about it. Turns out it is v. different to fly over large body of land as opposed to ocean and small islands. Likely the air currents although I expect it isn’t worth the trouble to ask. No one around here seems interested in answering Important questions. Was stuck carrying Pole the entire way because no one would tell me our exact destination. C. was carrying his captain and P. but flew much too fast to keep up. Terribly inconsiderate but I will likely have to get used to such rude treatments at the covert. I have heard that the RAC is very Uncivilized.

\--o--

9 August. Have been Examined by too many officers, scientists, and dragons last night and all of today. Despite the fact that I am apparently an “Interesting Case Study,” there seems to be no rush in finding a way to change me back. One would think my situation would be given higher priority as it is currently wartime and a dragon is much more of a drain on resources than a human boy.

\--o--

12 August. More Tests these last three days. It is v. tiring to be poked and prodded esp. without immediate results. My one comfort is the knowledge that I am among Scientists who at least apply the proper Methods to understanding the situation. I am reminded how trying it was to be stuck like this in a medieval world where no one had heard of Experimental Hypotheses and Procedures.

\--o--

15 August. A full week since my arrival at the covert. Still no answers. Scientists seem much more preoccupied with understanding how I became a Dragon in the first place than how I could be turned back. One would almost think that they are more interested in replicating this Disaster than figuring out how to turn me back. If I didn’t know better, I would almost suspect they had no intention of ever -- of ever -- ever -- aaaAAARRRGG

\--o--

_ROAR_

\--o--

TO: COMMANDER SHAW  
UNUSUAL DRAGON THROWING TANTRUM STOP SUSPECT HE KNOWS STOP PLEASE ADVISE STOP

\--o--

16 August. Extremely early. The fires have finally been put out. Have been corralled into stone courtyard by larger, v. angry dragons. Nothing around here set alight, not for lack of trying. Throat is v. sore. No one has offered me any water. Everything is Horrid.

\--o--

18 August. Finally let out of the courtyard. Guess someone told those stuck-up pigs of the Inhumane conditions I was being kept in. Everyone here seems to blame me for my mistreatment. H. would say it is only natural for Those In Power to shift the blame. At least no “scientists” have come near me since I put my foot down. Good Riddance.

\--o--

19 August. Throat still sore. Overheard Them decide that if I won’t let the “scientists” come near me then I should at least be given a captain and made to fly maneuvers. I should like to see Them try.

\--o--

23 August. Have been told that if I attempt to set one more person alight I will be sent to the Breeding Grounds. Has no one here heard of Civil Rights!?

\--o--

23 August. Have been informed that Breeding Grounds are not as Barbaric as the name would suggest. Rather, dragons are apparently left to their own devices and fed regularly. Was seriously considering the offer until They informed me that I would be sent to the B.G. in Canada! It is Cold enough here, thank you very much. I would much rather avoid decreasing temperatures.

\--o--

24 August. Trampling was not mentioned under the list of Taboo activities but apparently is just as bad as setting things alight. Have been informed that I am on thin ice. Would have pointed out the inappropriateness of applying this metaphor to a dragon, but I doubt it would have been Appreciated.

\--o--

TO: CAPTAIN SMITHERS  
REQUIRE JILL POLE AT DOVER COVERT IMMEDIATELY STOP RETURN WITH MESSENGER STOP

\--o--

26 August. Saw Pole today. Apparently she has spent the last fortnight on maneuver as the runner for some other dragon. I am appalled by the blatant disregard for child labour laws. Pole says it doesn’t work like that but clearly she has been conditioned by Them. If I learned anything from my time in N., it is that there is often No Point to arguing with the disillusioned.

\--o--

28 August. Third time this week that Pole has come to visit. Suspect she is coming to realize the Injustices at the Dover Covert, and seeks the company of someone equally Unimpressed. Was feeling particularly tired but agreed to take Pole on a flight to lift her spirits, so to speak. Have to admit the sky is preferable to land around here.

\--o--

3 September. Hesitant to admit but I seem to be falling somewhat into a daily routine. In the mornings, I allow the so-called “scientists” to examine me -- although by this point I have no idea what they might still hope to find. In the afternoons, I take Pole flying. She has asked to go up every day this week. Have concluded that she must also prefer the sky to the covert grounds, where she would be required to interact with Them. Most evenings she returns after the meal to talk with me. Have to admit it is refreshing to be with someone who treats me with respect.

\--o--

5 September. Have consented to allowing Pole to be “my captain” if only because it will prevent any of Them from trying to take the position.

\--o--

6 September. Flew through cloud today. Ordinarily this would be an uneventful occurrence except we came out the other side next to a giant cliff that was most certainly not there before. Pole suggested we land on top of cliff where we are now attempting to get our bearings. I have never seen a view like this near Dover Covert (or Cambridge, for that matter). However, ocean does seem oddly familiar. If I didn’t know any better, I would almost say it reminds me of -- of -- of NarniaaaAAARRRGG

\--o--

_ROAR_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta readers: freudiancascade, snitchnipped, and nerdwen!


End file.
